


Colpa della febbre

by ImperialPair



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Colpa della febbreFandom: fullmetal alchemistPairing: RoyxEdPrompt: CopertaChallenge: WitoberGenere: Sjounen-ai, Slice of life, OOCLa storia partecipa al “Writober” ideato da https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	Colpa della febbre

Edward Elric sapeva che, se non fosse stato per il medico, il colonello Mustang mai avrebbe preso considerazione l’idea di ospitarlo in casa propria.  
E ora Ed si ritrovava sul divano dell’uomo con indosso una coperta che, per quanto fosse ben avvolta al suo corpo, non riusciva a placare i brividi di freddo. La testa poi era così annebbiata per la febbre da aver praticamente messo fuori gioco la sua mente.  
«Come ti senti?». La domanda del padrone di casa aveva un suono così ovattato che a stento riuscì a sentirlo.  
«Uno schifo».  
Il colonnello poggiò la mao sulla sua fronte e il giovane alchimista di stato incominciò ad avvertire una strana morsa allo stomaco: cosa poteva essere quella sensazione?  
“È colpa della febbre!” disse fra sé e sé  
«Sei ancora parecchio caldo: vedi di guarire presto»  
«Sembra quasi che tu voglia liberti di me».  
«Chi lo sa».  
Sul volto di Mustang comaparse il suo solito sorriso beffardo e Edward non poteva sopportare quell’espressione eppure quell’uomo in quell’istante era così premuroso da riscaldargli il cuore.  
Negò subito qualsiasi sensazione, perché alla fine era solamente colpa della febbre.


End file.
